


and the reason is you

by Diva0789



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Future Fic, M/M, Mickey's POV, No Dialogue, thinky thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stream of thoughts from Mickey's POV. Set in the future.</p>
<p>It's their ten year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the reason is you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Hoobastank song - The Reason.  
> No beta. Again.  
> Just a drabble type thing, completely unrelated to my Gods and Monsters verse.

The thing was: Mickey really did love the little shit – and so found it really fucking difficult to say no to him.

Which is how he ended up in this situation; lying on a blanket under the stars.

They were older now, Chicago long behind them; the one thing that had never changed was Ian’s hold over him.

He was less caught up about what other people thought, though it still made him uncomfortable. It made it easier, being out of Chicago – didn’t matter how many faces he’s bashed in, his father still terrified him, knowing what he was capable of; he still found himself looking over his shoulder sometimes though they’re about as far away from Chicago you can get and still be in the states.

L.A. people had more tolerance for two guys making out on the street corner than Chicago ever had.

It wasn’t home to him, would never be – but he’d followed Ian out here and he didn’t regret it for a second.

Ian had done his four years but he’d declined signing on for more. Mickey hadn’t said anything but he’d been relieved. He’d hated being separated from Ian – it had felt like Ian was always leaving him.

Now they both held decent jobs. Their apartment is kind of a shit hole but it’s nicer than anything they would have been able to afford in Chicago. They have a small circle of friends that they don’t have to hide from and they’re out, for the most part.

Mickey alternates between being uber possessive, touching Ian as often as possible to keeping a friendly distance between them. He never pushes Ian away if he wants to bridge that distance, but sometimes he needs Ian to make that move; old demons getting the best of him.

Ian gets Mickey better than he used to too. It had taken him a while, maybe just growing up, for him to realize that even though Mickey doesn’t say it – doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel it.

And so here they are. They’ve been together ten years now. Today is their anniversary, hence the blanket on the beach, under the stars.

Mickey turns his head and looks at the smile on Ian’s face. It’s small and soft – his favorite; because it means Ian’s happy and content.

He’d do a lot of things to see that smile on his ginger’s face; a blanket under the stars? Not such a big deal, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R?


End file.
